


Misadventures in Cooking

by DValkyrie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Who thought it was a good idea to let Dorothea in the kitchen?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Misadventures in Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday @PlumPyre!

"Oh my goddess, did you turn the oven on?"  
  
"Yes, duh!" Dorothea snapped at Hilda, who's voice was on loudspeaker coming from the phone on top of the microwave.  
  
Dorothea slid across the kitchen tiles with her socks and observed the vegetables she was attempting to bake in the oven.   
  
"Okay is it a gas oven?"  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure it's electric," Dorothea responded, squatting to look at the sad pale vegatables with a disheartened look. She had been in the kitchen for about an hour, having done all the prep for this rather intricate dish.   
  
The occasion? Her one year anniversary with Petra.  
  
Dorothea had cancelled a weekend of gigs to be with Petra, and somehow thought it was be a good idea to try and cook her girlfriend's favourite dish: grilled herring. It had already been a stretch to try the damn fish in the first place, but luckily Dorothea was able to get in contact with Flayn, who managed to source out a fish shop near Garreg Mach University.  
  
The DJ peered over the instructions that were open in a Safari page on her Macbook Pro, that sat next to her phone on the microwave.  
  
"How long ago did you turn the oven on, Dot?" Hilda's voice was exasperated on the other side of the phone, and Dorothea could have sworn she heard a cat meow as well.  
  
"Like, ten seconds ago? I put it on the highest temperature," Dorothea tapped her chin, and Hilda sighed.  
  
"There's your problem. The oven won't just _work,_ ya gotta let it warm up. Just like Marianne."  
  
"We get it, your girlfriend is Marianne," Dorothea rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the stove. She didn't have a grill (at least, she didn't think she did,) so she was currrently trying to pan fry the herring that costed her a free ticket for Flayn to come to her next gig.  
  
"Uhm, Dot have you _seen_ Marianne?"  
  
"Many times, Hilda," Dorothea's teeth were clenched as she took a pair of tongs and started to poke at the fish. The pan was sizzling, so there was _something_ happening at least.   
  
"So the website says I just gotta keep grilling the herring but-"  
  
"Okay if it's in the pan, just get a spatular and press down on it."  
  
"Okay cool," Dorothea whirled around to the drawers behind her, yanked the top one open, and started to rumage for a spatular. Then, she started to smell something burning.  
  
"What the-"  
  
That was all the time needed for the frying pan to start flaming.  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
Dorothea spun on her heel and made leap to the frying pan. She grabbed the handle and threw the pan into the sink, not hearing the screams of panic coming from Hilda...or the apartment door opening.  
  
"Dorothea, I'm ho-"  
  
Dorothea turned the cold tap on and drenched the burning herring in the sink as she whirled around to see Petra, standing in the doorway with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Ah...so this is having the smell from downstairs."  
  
Aw, _fuck._  
  
"Hey babe," Dorothea grinned sheepishly before letting out a defeated sigh. Petra put down her bag and skateboard, clearly having just come from the gym, and entered the kitchen.  
  
Hilda, still on the phone, gasped and started to giggle, "Okay I'm gonna go throw Dorte in the litterbox, have a nice night you too!" Then the dial tone sounded.  
  
Petra blinked slowly, "You have been cooking? But you-"  
  
"Yeah I know, I prefer to Uber Eats stuff but," Dorothea sighed and rubbed her arms awkwardly.  
  
"It's our anniversary and I wanted to...make your favourite food," her voice trailed off into a mumble as she stared at the kitchen tiles in shame.  
  
"I googled the recipie and tried to follow it but..."  
  
Petra stepped forward and looked at the oven, then to the stove, to the computer and finally to her girlfriend.   
  
"That website is having very accurate Brigaeli recipies. You have my admiration for trying to follow," Petra grinned and stood directly in front of Dorothea.  
  
"Yeah but the fish is now wet in the sink, so what's the point?" Dorothea mumbled.  
  
"I am loving this gift. It is giving me great joy!" Petra wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck and turned her grin into a smile.  
  
B-But there's nothing to g-"   
  
Dorothea couldn't finish her protest because Petra leaned on her toes to place a gentle kiss to Dorothea's lips,   
  
"Dorothea, you are not understanding. I am not caring about the outcome of the meal, I am caring about the fact that you are having put this much effort into making grilled herring."  
  
Dorothea stopped talking, her lips were still pulsing from the kiss as a blush flared across her cheeks and face.  
  
"Happy one year, my love. I am hoping to be spending more years with you," Petra's eyes twinkled as she placed another kiss to Dorothea's nose.  
  
Dorothea was still bewildered, but the guilt and embarrassment from her feat in the kitchen washed away at Petra's affection. She kissed Petra back, slowly at first then became more daring. Her hands moved around Petra's waist, pulling her girlfriend close.  
  
After a while, she broke the kiss and looked over at her phone, "How about we order in some grilled herring? And we can watch that nature documentary you were telling me about earlier."  
  
"I would be liking that greatly!" Petra nodded enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement.   
  
Dorothea placed another kiss to Petra's lips before the reached over to grab her phone.  
  
Then she smelled the vegetables burning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"

**Author's Note:**

> Dorothea absolutely went onto Tasty to look up that recipie.


End file.
